


Addicted to the One Ring

by TreasureHunterGirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Crack, Fanvids, Humor, Multi, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasureHunterGirl/pseuds/TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: Fanvid. Everyone's addicted to the One Ring. Music: Addicted by Kelly Clarkson.





	

Addicted to the One Ring


End file.
